undertale_rhofandomcom-20200213-history
Underearth/Book 1/Chapter 7
|prev = Chapter 6 |next = Chapter 8 |devlink = https://www.deviantart.com/alphasaith/art/Underearth-Book-1-Chapter-7-778005624 |tumlink = https://undertale-rho.tumblr.com/post/181370253962/underearth-book-1-chapter-7}} The location outside the Citadel was very different, the most obvious being that the air was bitter cold, and that snow decorated the ground. The path laid in front of Frisk was a linear one with incredibly tall trees densely packed together on either side. Frisk walked forward, the cold biting at his nose and ears, though his blue sweater helped with warmth a bit. Some ways down the path was a rather large and sturdy stick, though clearly too heavy for Frisk to carry around effectively. Frisk stepped over it and continued down the path for a few second before hearing a loud snap. When Frisk turned around to see what the noise was, he saw nothing except the stick, now in many pieces on the ground, smashed like it was nothing. He could feel chills climbing his back as he turned back around and continued down the path. Some ways down, Frisk heard another sound, this one sounding like the crunching of snow. He decided to go just a bit faster. Ahead was a bridge spanning a gap with some strange wooden object looming over it. The moment he reached the bridge, Frisk heard the crunching of snow coming from behind him. This time he just froze in place. The sound lurked closer and closer until it stopped just behind Frisk. Fear coursed through him as he awaited what was to come next. Frisk didn't know what to do, so he just complied and turned around. He couldn't get a good look at the figure, though he did see an outstretched hand. He went to shake it, as instructed, though when he grabbed the figure’s hand, there was a sudden farting sound. As this was happening, Frisk got a good look at the figure. It looked to be a rather large skeleton, though no taller than Frisk. The skeleton spoke in a rather humorous voice. As Frisk listened to Sans, there was a shrill, unintelligible noise from across the bridge. Frisk looked back at the strange wooden object. That was supposed to be a gate? As Frisk looked at the gate thing, Sans started pushing him through, across the bridge, and into a clearing. Frisk rushed over to the lamp, which was quite large, large enough to hide behind at least. He then heard some loud snow-crunching, which caused him to crouch behind the lamp. A few seconds afterwards, A much taller skeleton appeared. Sans asked the taller skeleton. The taller skeleton announced, who must be Papyrus, the one Sans mentioned earlier. Sans pointed at the lamp. "Is that cursed skeleton ratting me out?" Frisk whispered to himself. Papyrus shouted. A chill went down Frisk's spine as Papyrus finished that sentence. Papyrus brought his gloved hand to his chest valiantly, half-cape fluttering as a barely perceptible breeze flew by. Sans sat quietly for a second, pondering. He then pointed to the lamp again. "Stop trying to rat me out you idiot!" Frisk quietly yelled to himself. Papyrus became a bit furious. Sans objected. Papyrus tried to sound even more mad than he already was, though was clearly trying to hide a bit of a laugh. Papyrus gave out a big, voiced, huff of air. Sans's smile grew a slight bit. Papyrus groaned a bit. Papyrus 'ordered' he howled as he ran off before coming back to get in one last before disappearing once again. Sans directed at Frisk, who came out from behind the lamp at that moment. "That was... interesting." Frisk said. "Thanks for trying to rat me out." He then said sarcastically. Frisk just stared blankly at Sans, not exactly amused. Frisk turned around and began walking along the path towards where Papyrus disappeared earlier. As Frisk approached the narrowing of the path from the trees, Sans called out to him. Frisk turned around to face Sans. "What is it?" Frisk gave Sans an annoyed look. "You want me to put myself in danger just to help your brother feel better?" Frisk let out a sigh. "Fine. I'll do it." Sans said before walking off towards the Citadel. Frisk looked back at Sans. "What do you mean you'll be up ahead? That's the way towards the Citadel." Frisk shouted back, though by the time he finished, Sans was nowhere in sight. He decided not to worry about it, it wasn't his business anyway. He continued along the path up until he came upon a curve and a branch in the path. Looking around, it was actually quite peaceful. Frisk decided to take a moment's rest, resting up against a nearby tree. }} Category:Underearth